Movimiento Perpetuo
by Valery-Snowflakes
Summary: Una máquina de movimiento perpetuo tiene sólo una función: jamás dejar de moverse.


**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a una nueva de mis poco sensuales historias muy antisociales y probablemente gays. :v**

* * *

Bueno, em... _este fic participa en el Reto #1 "Mi Personaje Preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

Yo elegí a Hiro Hamada de Grandes Héroes porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos. *-* El más favorito, de hecho.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Todos los derechos son para Disney y Marvel, lamentablemente ni Big Hero 6 ni sus personajes me pertenecen. :"c

 **En este One-Shot estaré usando el nombre de Manga de Go Go Tomago, que es Leiko Tanaka.**

* * *

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no y no! ¡Simplemente NO!—gruñó.

Miró la máquina, seguía sin funcionar. Frustrado, tomó sus bocetos y empezó a romperlos con las manos mientras maldecía todo lo que le importaba en ese instante.

—Estúpido Callaghan, estúpido Tadashi, estúpida Escuela de Nerds, estúpidos amigos de mi hermano—para este momento, ya sólo había pequeños pedazos diminutos color hueso—. Estúpidos todos.

Aventó los pedacitos hacia el aire, permitiendo que cayeran como confetti.

—¡Ugh!—se dejó caer de espaldas en la silla de nuevo—. ¡Olvídenlo! ¡No pienso entrar en esa escuela asquerosa!

—Acabado a los catorce, tsk...—el pelinegro rodó los ojos—... ¡que vergüenza!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir.

—¡Esto es imposible! ¡IMPOSIBLE!—reprimió el sollozo—. Es oficial: jamás entraré a esa escuela.

Oyó la vieja madera rechinar, había un peso caminando hacia su lado de la habitación que lograba hacer crujir los tablones bajo él. El peso se acomodó frente a la silla giratoria, justo a un lado del escritorio.

—Nada es imposible, Hiro—susurró.

El menor rodó los ojos internamente, molesto.

De todo lo que no necesitaba en ese momento, su hermano mayor dándole una plática "motivacional" era la primera de la lista.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—enterró de nuevo la cara en las manos—. ¿Has visto mis bocetos? ¡Sólo míralos!

Tadashi caminó hacia los papeles hechos trizas en el suelo, levantó pieza por pieza con cuidado y buscó la cinta entre las gavetas de Hiro.

—Tal vez solo necesitas algo—jaló el royo y separó un trozo con los dientes—, algo más de creatividad. Ya sabes—alineó dos partes y empezó a colocar con cautela el diurex—, podrías buscar una canción, una pintura o un lugar. Cualquier cosa que sirva de inspiración es buena.

Sonrió, y se volteó hacia su hermano menor, que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nii-san, ¿esto es en serio?—puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué podría de servirme de inspiración en estos momentos?

—Ya te había dicho: una canción, una pintura, un lugar...—volvió a su tarea de unir y pegar papeles para formar de nuevo los bosquejos—... ¿quién sabe? Inclusive hasta una chica sirva.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Abrió los ojos de golpe sólo para ver a su hermano mayor encogiéndose de hombros, como si en realidad no hubiera dicho gran cosa.

—¡¿Disculpa?!—se enderezó de golpe y mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, una chica no te haría mal ahora—volvió a encogerse de hombros, y Hiro decidió que odiaba cuando Tadashi hacía eso.

—Tadashi, ¡¿caes en cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?!—todo empezaba a agobiarle. ¿Realmente era ese _su_ hermano? ¿Estaba hablando con el verdadero Tadashi Hamada? ¿Era posible que lo hubieran aducido los aliens y estuviera hablando con un espécimen de vida extraterrestre completamente ajeno a él y que venía a la tierra con el único fin de aprender de la raza humana para después conquistarla y establecer una monarquía constitucional?

El nombrado ladeó una sonrisa, se volteó a su hermano y suspiró.

—Mira, Hiro...—comenzó. Miró al suelo y una pequeña sonrisa de enamorado se formó en sus labios—... urm... tu... tu recuerdas a Valery Di Angelo, ¿ci-cierto?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al tiempo en que su hermano asentía sonriendo.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Es asombrosa! Su prima es Go Go, sus madres son hermanas... ¿no?—hizo la pregunta solo para despistar, pues jamás le perdería rastro.

Catorce años, ojos cafés, pelo negro con mechas azules y moradas, una adicción por el Rock Alternativo, chica prodigio.

Y según recordaba, en una relación con un chico poeta tres años mayor que ella.

—Si, ella es—tragó saliva, sonrojado hasta la médula. _Entonces Hiro sí se acordaba de Valery..._

—Ah, ¡genial!—vaciló un momento—. ¿Y cómo está? ¿Sigue saliendo con el tipejo ese?

El mayor de los Hamada arqueo una ceja, pero sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Según me han contado: ya no. Cortaron hace... urm... ¿qué serán? ¿Seis, siete días por mucho?—se recargó en el escritorio.

—Oh... pobrecilla—retuvo las ganas de lanzar un grito de júbilo, ¡ella volvía a estar disponible!

Su corazón se aceleró, aunque paró de golpe al comprender que Tadashi probablemente no la habría incluido a la conversación para hablar de sus relaciones, sino más bien de algo más importante.

—Si, lo sé...—se rascó la nuca, nervioso—El punto es... es que ella... ella también...

Empezó a vacilar en exceso, y Hiro sabía que eso era una mala señal. Una mala noticia se avecinaba y tenía que estar preparado para fuera cual fuera el golpe.

—Ella... ella...—repitió lo que él dijo en un tono de pregunta. Y al ver que no respondía, decidió añadir—: ¿ella qué?

—Pues ella... ella...—tragó saliva y miró directamente a los ojos a Hiro—... ella también piensa participar en el evento.

Sonrió con la fuerza de mil soles, ¡entonces Valery iba a estar ahí también! ¡Ahora definitivamente tenía que ganar!

Apartó a su hermano del camino y jaló la silla con su pie hacia él, se sentó justo en el momento adecuado para que su trasero cayera en el colchón negro y comenzó a hacer un nuevo boceto en otra hoja de su cuaderno, pero se detuvo de repente.

Hiro frunció el ceño y reemplazó su sonrisa por un semblante incrédulo, ¿no se suponía que eso era una buena noticia? Podría tener la oportunidad de trabajar junto a la chica que le gustaba.

¿Por qué creía Tadashi que era algo malo? ¿Sería que pensaba que se odiaban?

Revisó su mente en busca de indicios que lograran hacer que Tadashi creyera que ambos no se llevaban bien, pero no encontró ninguno. No había peleas, ni conflictos, ¡ni siquiera roces menores!

Pensó en una frase que su tía había enmarcado y colgado en una de las paredes del café: _"Las mentes brillantes piensan de forma parecida."_

Y era verdad, lo sabía porque ellos dos pensaban en sincronía. Eran ágiles para resolver conflictos y tenían la misma velocidad para cosas más triviales.

—¡Eso es genial!—logró exclamar—. ¡Trabajaremos juntos!—sabía que ella ganaría, tenía un ingenio superior al de cualquiera, ¡era demasiado probable que ya estuviera trabajando en su proyecto! ¡Probablemente ya lo tendría hasta terminado!

Levantó los brazos en el aire, y estaba a punto de empezar a hacer el pequeño baile de los Hamadas para celebrar su victoria cuando Tadashi le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Suspiró por última vez, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lástima.

—Ototo, sólo gana uno—sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros.

—¿Q-Qué?—tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Intentó calmarse diciéndose que había escuchado mal, que Tadashi estaba en lo incorrecto, que probablemente estuviera tan cansado que tenía pesadillas así de locas.

Si, todas parecían en exceso probables.

Probablemente Tadashi había dicho algo como: _"¡Se casarán y formarán una pequeña república de bebés!"_ y él hubiera escuchado mal.

Podía ser que Tadashi hubiera decidido divertirse un rato, o que hubiera estado mal informado y las reglas hubieran cambiado, ¡rogó por haberse quedado dormido sin notarlo y que esos dos paquetes de ositos de goma que cenó antes de volver a trabajar le hubieran causado pesadillas de tanto azúcar que tenían!

Aún así, todas también parecían fáciles de refutar.

Tadashi era un buen bromista, nada de mal gusto. Y Hiro sabía que jugar de esta manera con sus sentimientos caía en lo absurdo.

El Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab mantenía a todos sus estudiantes informados de los cambios en las reglas, en la manera de entregar trabajo, ¡inclusive avisaban veinticinco días antes de cambiar la fruta del mes en la cafetería!

Y tampoco recordaba haber comido tantos ositos de goma, estaba más que seguro de que Tadashi le había quitado la mayoría antes de que se diera cuenta para prevenir sus pesadillas por sobre-dosis de azúcar.

Tadashi notó el cambio de ánimos en su hermano menor, así que lo tomó de los hombros y sonrió débilmente.

—Pero no te me deprimas, ¡hey!—lo obligó a verlo a la cara—. Sé que ella está trabajando en unas mini-máquinas capaces de realizar cualquier acción que pienses mediante un transmisor neuro-cranéal.

Hiro se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos.

—¡Eso es genial!—gruñó—. ¿Ya viste? ¡Los demás tienen cosas increíbles!

—¿Y?

—Que puedes dar por hecho que jamás ingresaré a ese lugar.

Rodó los ojos, mientras se recordaba que su hermano acababa de cumplir los catorce años y por ende, acababa de entrar a su edad de reina-del-drama.

Le agitó el pelo, antes de jalarlo por los pies y cargarlo en sus hombros de cabeza a abajo.

—¡No voy a dejar que te rindas tan fácil!—rió.

—... ¿Qué? Uh...—rodó los ojos al ver que ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer para evitar ser arrastrado por su hermano y sus intentos por subirle el ánimo.

—¡Ve todo desde otra perspectiva! ¡No dejes de moverte!

—Ugh...—cerró los ojos de nuevo.

 _"Dejes de moverte..."_

 _"Dejes de moverte..."_

 _"Dejes de moverte..."_

 _"Valery..."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¡por fin tenía una idea!

Colocó las manos en el suelo y empezó a gatear hacia su escritorio mientras reía, Tadashi lo soltó de inmediato.

—¿Pero qué de...?

—Shh, ¡tengo una idea!—lo interrumpió mientras lo señalaba con el lápiz.

Empezó a anotar en su libreta, mientras soltaba comentarios al aire como _"¡Esto será perfecto!"_ y _"¡Les fascinará!"_

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y tomó a su hermano de los hombros por detrás de la silla.

—Bien, genio, es la una de la mañana. Debes dormir—lo sacudió de los hombros.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Ya tienes la idea, mañana continuas—lo obligó a levantarse y encaminó hacia su lado de la habitación.

—Amargado...—musitó, pero después bostezó y casi cae de cara al suelo—. ¿Sabes algo? Creo... creo que te haré caso esta vez.

Sonrió al ver a su hermano tirarse bajo las cobijas y hacerse un ovillo con las mantas, después dirigió su vista hacia el cuaderno de anotaciones.

 _"Proyecto Uno: No Dejar De Moverse"_

 _¡Máquina de movimiento perpetuo! ¡Será increíble!_

Tragó saliva grueso y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Hiro, ¿si sabías que...?—dirigió su vista hacia su lado de la habitación, pero él ya estaba dormido y roncando.

Suspiro, probablemente en la mañana vería sus apuntes y se le ocurriría algo mejor, algo que no estuviera ya inventado y que fuera posible hacerlo; estaba seguro.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

—¡Tadashi, despierta!—unas manos lo sacudieron de los hombros agresivamente.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fueron unos mechones de cabello azabache frente a sus ojos, después su visión se fue aclarando y logró ver esa sonrisa de dientes expuestos... y ese hoyuelo en medio de los dientes del frente.

Su hermano lo sacudía sin darle tiempo a parar, de pronto le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza, que no sólo estaba intentando despertarse de probablemente uno de los mejores sueños de su vida, sino que también estaba intentando agarrar el ritmo de la mañana.

—O... ¿Ototo?—sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, le costó unos segundos más, pero por fin se acostumbró a las sacudidas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él dejó de agitarlo, entrecerró los ojos a modo de duda mientras que su hermano aprovechó para cambiar su pregunta.

—Corrijo, ¿qué hora es?—sacó las manos de debajo de las cobijas y se frotó los ojos. Bostezó, Realmente estaba cansando.

—No pasan de ser las seis...—Hiro se encogió de hombros, y los ojos de su hermano se abrieron como platos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—se incorporó de golpe en la cama, el menor respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ahora ve, deja de hacer drama y volvamos a trabajar—le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se encaminó hacia su escritorio.

Tadashi cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en su cama una vez más, aunque después recordó lo que había leído en la libreta de apuntes de Hiro la noche anterior, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras su semblante se volvía preocupado.

Se paró con algo de nerviosismo, empezó a juguetear con sus dedos a medida que se aproximaba al escritorio de su hermano.

—Hiro, ¿qué harás para el concurso?—tragó saliva y se posicionó detrás de la silla giratoria en la cual su hermano estaba sentado.

—No lo has leído, ¿cierto?—ladeó una sonrisa al escuchar una negativa de su hermano.

Tomó la libreta y garabateó un par de cosas más antes de entregársela por sobre el hombro a su hermano, que la aceptó con una mano temblante.

Esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de su error de ayer, esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no podía presentar algo que ya estaba inventado (y era básicamente imposible realizar, para acabarla de amolar) como suyo y esperar entrar a una escuela para chicos prodigio.

Sabía que Hiro era mucho más que eso, sabía que tenía un intelecto superior y que podía ver mucho más allá que una simple máquina de movimiento perpetuo que era casi seguro que terminaría en fracaso. De verdad que lo sabía.

Temía que la idea no hubiera sido removida, un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar que varios chicos podrían ya tener sus proyectos terminados y en espera del evento. No sólo la prima de Go Go, que tenía una de las mejores ideas jamás vistas, sino también otros chicos. Prodigios de entre doce y dieciocho estarían congregados ahí ese día, todos luchando de una manera amigable por una carta. Una carta que les garantizaría una de las mejores educaciones posibles para un niño.

El sueño de todo padre para su hijo.

Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que la idea de su hermano permanecía firme, ahí podía leer muy claro escrito sobre el papel con una caligrafía casi perfecta las palabras que la noche anterior le causaron un mini-infarto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamar, vio que había más cosas escritas. Ahí, justo debajo de su pulgar, había más letras, y estás letras formaban más palabras, y estas palabras a su vez le dieron vida a una idea coherente.

Sonrió, Hiro era mucho más que una máquina de movimiento perpetuo, y se lo acababa de demostrar.

—Verás, querido nii-san—Hiro tenía los dedos entrelazados y su cara mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. He pensado en que revolucionaré uno de los conceptos más básicos de la robótica: la máquina de movimiento perpetuo. Se ha pensado que debe ser algo que conserve la energía, que tiene que bastar sólo un impulso para que ésta continúe su movimiento indefinidamente; pero... ¿se ha pensado en la gran posibilidad que esto ofrece al trabajo?—En algún momento dejó de explicarle a su hermano, ahora sonaba más como si lo dijera para sí mismo.

Se paró de su silla y empezó a caminar en círculos, Tadashi sonrió y releyó las ideas en el papel.

—Está basada en la segunda ley de la termodinámica, Tadashi, ¡es considerada un objeto imposible de hacer!—sonrió y empezó a acompañar cada palabra con movimientos de sus manos—. Pero si logro hacerlo... no, espera, ¡si logro hacerlo y logro que ésta alimente a otro objeto con su energía inagotable para hacer que este segundo objeto sea capaz de moverse y seguir órdenes humanas por una eternidad eso me conseguiría un pase al Instituto! ¿Cierto?

Tadashi rió, una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su rostro.

—Debería hacerlo, Otosan. En teoría debería hacerlo.

* * *

Habían pasado una gran cantidad de días, Hiro ya no recordaba cuántos. El sueño se le escapaba y el apetito se le esfumaba constantemente, o al menos él procuraba que lo hicieran.

Tadashi y sus compañeros lo ayudaban, al principio opusieron algo de resistencia ante la idea, ya que era técnicamente imposible, pero después de profundizar el concepto y de explicar bien (además de unas miradas de súplica muy severas por parte de ambos hermanos Hamada), terminaron accediendo a colaborar en el proyecto.

Después de pasar a tomar inspiración de las cosas del basurero y observar a San Fransokyo desde una perspectiva nocturna, con la luna y las estrellas pintando un oscuro color azul sobre toda la ciudad, estuvieron listos para poner manos a la obra.

El que más tiempo trabajando pasaba era sin duda Hiro, había descubierto que podía sobrevivir bien sin dormir por lo menos tres días a base de café y dulces de fruta. Su hermano intentaba seguirle el paso, al igual que sus amigos, pero jamás ninguno pudo lograr permanecer el despiertos el mismo tiempo que el menor. Excepto Fred, pero éste se la pasaba leyendo sus cómics y sin aportar nada de intelecto al proyecto, así que era como si Hiro estuviera solo.

Constantemente negaba su apetito, o la necesidad de dormir. Tadashi intentaba alentarlo a dejar su proyecto por unos segundos y refrescarse antes de volver a trabajar, pero Hiro solía negarlo diciendo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada de eso. Aunque, a menudo, era forzado a hacerlo; y sólo le bastaba a Cass posicionar el plato de la sopa frente a su sobrino para que este la engullera en segundos y pidiera repetir, recordando que, después de todo, su apetito necesitaba saciarse.

El reloj seguía avanzando, parecía que no iba a detenerse nunca, agregó los últimos detalles a su experimento y cerró la compuerta: estaba listo para probar si servía o no.

Tomó aliento hondo, al igual que todos sus compañeros, algunos cruzaron sus dedos y otros susurraron en lo bajo sus plegarias para que eso funcionara.

El concurso se realizaba a día siguiente, si esto fallaba, ya no habría modo de arreglarlo.

Tadashi le sonrió a Hiro, una sonrisa nerviosa pero que reflejaba absoluta confianza. Él intentó hacer lo mismo, pero su nerviosismo pudo más y solo logro soltar una mueca como si fuera a vomitar.

Un suspiro, el aliento de todos se contuvo, el silencio era tal que podía escucharse el ruido de un alfiler golpear contra el suelo.

Cerró los ojos mientras que su dedo se acercaba a ese aparato, con cuidado, calculó la fuerza antes de tocarlo.

Los abrió lentamente, no quería ver lo que había pasado, ¿estaría funcionando?

Pasó un minuto, dos, los segundos eran eternos. La máquina no paraba y el robot a su lado se movía.

La tierna bolita blanca sonrió, Hiro no pudo evitar reprimir un grito de alegría, se veía como un malvavisco.

—Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.

El robot habló y todos rompieron en exclamaciones de júbilo, unos echaron a llorar, otros a reír, inclusive algunos se abrazaban y suspiraban de alivio.

Hiro sonrió, lo había logrado.

* * *

—¡MICROBOTS!—la chica levantó las manos al aire, estaba sonriendo, y la multitud aplaudía con entusiasmo.

Hiro sintió su cuerpo tensar, la presentación de Valery ante él había sido simplemente espectacular, Su idea revolucionaria de unos robots diminutos controlados por la mente y capaces de realizar cualquier cosa era simplemente perfecta. Estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

Evitó pensar en las consecuencias de esta nueva tecnología, como el desempleo de los operadores de esta maquinaria que sería pronto reemplazada por lo nuevos robots negros, o en los disturbios que podrían ser causados al que dos personas utilizando este tipo de artefacto se cruzaran, porque había una enorme probabilidad de que Microbots que no les pertenecían cruzaran caminos y se fueran con ellos...

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora tenía por seguro que iba a perder. Ella tenía una nueva tecnología revolucionaria, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que la mente humana pudiera crear.

¿Y él? Él tenía a un robot malvavisco inventado por su hermano que funcionaba a base de una máquina de movimiento perpetuo.

Se le hizo poco y echó a llorar ahí mismo, escuchó que llamaron un nombre al cual no reconocía, y sintió una mano fría en su hombro.

Levantó la vista poco a poco, sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos cafés que adoraba, pero que en ese momento, eran los ojos de alguien que lo llevaría a la derrota.

—¡Tarado-san! ¡Viniste!—rió por el apodo tan infantil que le había puesto la pelinegra, ella rió y lo abrazó—. Espero que tu ganes.

Su susurro fue casi audible, pero Hiro lo escuchó perfectamente, pues lo había dicho en su oído.

Se sonrojó un poco, las palabras se sentían tan verdaderas, como si lo hubiera dicho de corazón y no de dientes para afuera. Se preguntó si ella sabría lo que implicaría que él ganara, que ella ya no podría entrar.

Le guiñó un ojo y le propinó un golpe en el hombro para despistar antes de salir corriendo hacia su prima, que la veía sonriendo con orgullo.

Se preguntó si era capaz de renunciar a la carta de inscripción por esa chica, la observaba mientras reía y sonreía con orgullo... la respuesta le parecía un sí definitivo.

—¡HIRO!—estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su nombre fue llamado, su hermano le tronó los dedos frente a la cara, para devolverlo a la realidad.

—¿Uh? Si, ¿qué?—abrió los ojos confuso, Tadashi soltó un suspiro.

—Vas—lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó para que caminara hacia el escenario, después añadió con una sonrisa—: confío en ti, Hiro Hamada.

Tragó saliva mientras subía los peldaños, se paró en el centro del escenario con nerviosismo y sonrió.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es...—se acercó demasiado al micrófono y éste chilló, el pitido se escuchó por toda la exposición, e hizo que más miradas se clavaran en él.

Tragó saliva, ahora no sólo los jueces lo miraban observantes, sino que también más competidores, extraños e inclusive esa chica pelinegra de la cual se había enamorado y en la cual había basado su proyecto también.

—Mi... mi nombre es Hiro Hamada—tragó saliva de nuevo—. Hoy les presentaré a Baymax, él es un asistente médico personal y funciona a base de una máquina de movimiento perpetuo.

El público guardó silencio, expectantes, el robot recién nombrado entró al escenario, cargando la máquina.

—Verán, no parecerá mucho. Pero si paramos la máquina—tomó el micrófono con una mano y se acercó al robot, con la mano libre detuvo el movimiento de la máquina.

El robot se desactivó, sus ojos se cerraron, dejando ver sólo una negra línea sobre una cara blanca, sus brazos se aguadaron y amenazaron con soltar la máquina. Los presentes contuvieron la respiración, el menor de los Hamada hizo malabares con el micrófono y la máquina para lograr sostener ambas.

Lo logró. Hiro sonrió victorioso, el público soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Todo va ligado a esta máquina de movimiento perpetuo, depende de si ella se deja o no de mover—volvió a impulsar el péndulo, éste continúo moviéndose y el robot lo imitó—, lo que el robot vaya a hacer a continuación.

Los jueces sonrieron, el señor Callaghan ladeó una sonrisa.

—E, impulsado por la máquina, está este robot médico. Tiene más de 100 procedimiento médicos en su tarjeta chip—Baymax saludó, se oyó un _"Awww"_ en la multitud.

Su tiempo se acabó, bajó del escenario con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

La alegría no se hizo esperar, recibió abrazos, choques de puño y caricias en el pelo por parte de sus amigos.

Valery se le acercó, y rió un poco antes de darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Bien hecho, ¡Hiro! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

Él tomó aliento, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Tomé inspiración de algo...—volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, quien lo miraba con cara pícara—... de alguien, en realidad. Es una bella chica de la cual he estado enamorado por un largo tiempo ya.

La pelinegra sonrió, pasó una de sus mechas azules de pelo por detrás de su oreja.

—¡Amaría conocerla algún día, galán!—su semblante se endureció un poco, Hiro se sonrojó.

 _"Esa chica eres tú..."_

No dijo nada, se quedó callado mientras que ella se iba. Vió como se marchaba con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica, quería seguirla, pero un señor se paró frente a él.

—Krei, no está interesado—espetó Go Go, el hombre de traje rodó los ojos.

—No me has dejado formular la pregunta al pequeño aún, señorita Tanaka—avisó, Leiko rodó los ojos e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—¿Preguntarme qué?—Tadashi colocó una mano en su hombro, el hombre se volteó y sonrió.

—Hiro, mi nombre es Alister Krei, soy dueño de las compañías...

—No está interesado, punto—una voz sonó detrás de él, Hiro sonrió al ver a la nueva interlocutora en la situación.

—¿Señorita Di Angelo? Creí que habíamos acordado que...

—Ella tiene razón, no estoy interesado—lo interrumpió, las miradas se le clavaron encima. Todas y cada una de ellas como buitres esperando ver morir a su próxima comida, para darse festín en sus entrañas. Tragó saliva—. No sé que es, pero si a mis amigas no les interesa a mi tampoco, es todo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y Valery sonrió, el hombre se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a su secretaria para que se marcharan.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes, niño... pudiste haber ganado millones.

Se retiró y Valery le guiñó un ojo, se sonrojó notablemente.

—Acabas de elegir bien, Hiro, acabas de elegir bien.

Ella se marchó, contoneándose, y Hiro se preguntó si le gustaba.

Se aseguró que la carta debería pertenecerle a ella, sin importar qué.

* * *

El edificio estaba en llamas frente a ellos, el aire se impregnó de ese olor a azufre y la ceniza volaba por delante de sus ojos, algunas inclusive tenían la osadía de introducirse a ellos, irritándolos y haciéndolo llorar aún más fuerte de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

Ambas pelinegras estaban abrazadas, no sollozaban ni temblaban, simplemente se abrazaban y mantenían las piezas de cu corazón juntas gracias al roce de la otra.

La castaña lloraba a lágrima viva sobre el hombro de la rubia, tanto Wasabi como Fred se habían marchado, ninguno quería llorar frente a los otros.

El último de los hermanos Hamada tragó saliva, apretujó la carta de inscripción en su mano y dejó que una gota de agua salada se resbalara por su mejilla hasta caer en ese fino pedazo de papel, que amenazaba con romperse sin previo aviso en cualquier momento dado a como el chico lo sujetaba.

Soltó un último suspiro, se paró tembloroso y se dirigió hacia las hermanas pelinegras, quienes se separaron al verlo.

—Hiro...—el susurró de Valery fue interrumpido por el chico, que sólo bufó y se limpió una lágrima antes de entregarle la carta a la chica.

—Tómala tú—se volteó hacia la explosión, donde yacía el cuerpo cremado de su hermano por alguna parte, probablemente ya desperdigado por los aires y confundido con ceniza de la misma.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que era probable que su hermano estuviera en su ojo, confundido con otra ceniza más, haciéndolo ver todo lo contrario de lo que era; insignificante.

Arqueó su espalda, la cual tronó de dolor, la chica Di Angelo trató de acercársele, pero fue más rápido y se movió justo a tiempo.

—Ya no quiero saber nada de ese estúpido Callaghan, ese estúpido Tadashi, esa estúpida Escuela de Nerds... y nada más de los estúpidos amigos de mi hermano.

Salió corriendo a la fría noche, sin importarle lo que le podría pasar si caminaba solo a esas horas de la noche en una ciudad tan grande.

Ya había perdido todo lo que le importaba, ¿para qué pararse a pensar en qué más podía perder?

* * *

 **Este capítulo único consta de 4, 605 palabras.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Espero les haya gustado.**

 _Besos_ **robóticos** _congelados:_

—Valery


End file.
